banjokazooiefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts
Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts est sortie en 2008, 10 ans après le premier jeu Banjo-Kazooie sur Nintendo 64. Il était prévu que se serait Banjo-Threeie qui serait le troisième opus 3D de la série mais suite au rachat de Rare par Microsoft, le jeu fut changé en Nuts and Bolts qui devient le troisième jeu sur console de salon et le premier jeu de la série sur une console Microsoft et non sur une console Nintendo. Histoire Dans la Montagne Perchée, 8 années se sont écoulées après les événements de ''Banjo-Tooie'', les deux compères Banjo et Kazooie sont dehors, tranquilles, en train de s'occuper lorsque soudain la tête de Gruntilda sort et décide de se battre contre eux. Cet alors qu’une espèce de robot arrête le temps, il s'agit du Seigneur Absolu des Jeux vidéo, abrégé S.A.J, qui les testes dans une course lors de laquelle Banjo et Kazooie, devenus obèse, échouent. Après leur défaite, le S.A.J redonne à Banjo et Kazooie leurs physiques d'antan tandis que Gruntilda obtient un corps de robot a son image. Le S.A.J offre à Grunty et à Banjo deux véhicules différant et il leur demande de se rendre à Duelville pour effectuer des mini-jeux afin de récupérer des notes de musique et des pièces de puzzle, afin de réussir le défi qui met en jeu le titre de propriété de la Montagne Perchée. Qui va gagner dans cette nouvelle confrontation qui oppose encore une fois duo de l'ours et l'oiseau face à la sorcière, qui vas remporté la Montagne Perchée, l'aventure peut donc commencer. Gameplay Pièce de Puzzle et Note de Musique Comme dans les précédents opus, les Pièces de Puzzles servent à déverrouillé les mondes à la différence quelles sont intégralement obtenus en réussissant des défis et qu'il faut les réussirent dans un temps impartit afin de les récupérées dans des distributeurs. Pour déverrouillé un monde, il faut mettre une grosse sphère à son emplacement pour en ouvrir l'accès. Il y a trois versions de notes de musique qui ont chacune une valeur différentes. Les notes de bronze valent 1, les notes argenté 5 et les notes doré 10. Les notes de musique servent de monnaie pour acheter des éléments de véhicules et autres choses dans la citée de Duelville. Véhicules Priver de leur mouvements, Banjo et Kazooie ne peuvent comptés que sur une clé magique et la fabrication de véhicule dans le garage de Mumbo Jumbo pour pouvoir accéder aux défis. La clé de Kazooie permet de faire lévité un objet et ramener le véhicule vers eux ainsi que recoller les parties détacher de leur véhicule. Énergie et Oxygène La barre de santé est absente et la jauge d’oxygène également car maintenant il y a une jauge de santé en forme d'alvéole qui sert également de jauge d’oxygène. Il est impossible pour Banjo de mourir car si la jauge de vie est entièrement vide, Kazooie le ranime et la jauge ce remplit automatiquement qu'importe les dommages que subit Banjo. Personnages Personnages jouable Banjo ': Un ours très gentil qui ne s'énerve pratiquement jamais sauf quelques fois, il est naïf et paresseux. Il porte un sac à dos bleu et un short jaune ainsi qu'une dent autour du coup. 'Kazooie : Breegull femelle cynique avec un mauvais caractère qui vit dans le sac à dos de Banjo. Privé de ses mouvements, Kazooie a une clé magique pour attaquer et assembler des véhicules. Personnages non-jouable Gruntilda Clindoignon : Surnommée Grunty, elle est encore la méchante du jeu. Suite a ses deux dernières défaites, Grunty a perdu son corps, ne lui restant plus que le crane, le S.A.J lui a fait don d'un corps robotique basé sur son vrai corps pour quelle puisse ce mesuré au duo en toute égalité sans le moindre handicap. Bottles : Vielle ami du duo, il vend du matériels dans la citée de Duelville et il joue certain rôle dans certains mondes. Mumbo Jumbo : Vielle ami du duo, il s’occupe de son propre garage à Duelville en aidant le duo a créé les meilleures véhicule possible. Il a différents rôles dans certains mondes. Humba Wumba : Amie de Banjo et Kazooie et rival de Mumbo, elle vend certains plans de véhicules dans Duelville et elle a des rôles dans certains mondes. Capitaine Blubber : Il c'est écrasé avec sa soucoupe à Duelville et depuis il ne peux plus partir. Il a des rôles dans certains mondes. [[Roi Jingaling|'Roi Jingaling']] : Roi des Jinjos, il s'occupe d'une tombola que Banjo et Kazooie doivent remplir seulement si ils possèdent des jetons qu'il sont gagner en réussissant les défis des Jinjos. Klungo : Ancien serviteur et soufre-douleur de Grunty, il avait quitté cette dernière à la fin de Banjo-Tooie, Il a certains rôle dans certains mondes. Il tient une arcade de jeux vidéo à Duelville. Boggy : Viré de chez lui par sa femme, Boggy est le propriétaire d'une salle de sports qui améliore les aptitudes physique de Banjo. Il a certains rôle dans les mondes du jeu. Joyeux Roger : Propriétaire d'un bar dans son propre lagon, cette grenouille aux gouts étrange vend des pièces de puzzle au marché noir de Duelville, il a aussi des rôles dans certains mondes. Mr. Forme : Sportif et ami de Banjo il a certains rôles dans les mondes du jeu. Flicochon : Chef de la police de Duelville, si Banjo et Kazooie percutent un des véhicule de patrouille, il les pourchasse dans Duelville. Thomas Trophée : Compétiteur très prétentieux, il donne une pièce aux duo seulement si ils arrivent a gagner des trophées à son effigie dans les défis. Seigneur Absolu des Jeux Vidéo : Abrégé S.A.J., il est l'organisateur des épreuves et des jeux, il intervient pour donné une nouvelle chance à Banjo, Kazooie et Grunty d’être à nouveau dans la compétition mais sans mouvement spéciaux et sans pouvoir magique avec seulement que des défis avec des véhicules personnalisé. Mondes Duelville Cette ville peupler d'animaux en tout genre qui a un port des beaux quartier ainsi que l'usine du S.A.J, est le monde central du jeu et c'est également que Banjo et Grunty conçoivent leur véhicules pour les défis. La Plaine O Z'écrous Une ile volcanique complétement artificiel même son paysage n'est pas réel. C'est ile est connu pour ces noix de coco. SAJBOX 720 Il s'agit de l’intérieur d'une console de salon de Microsoft avec des câbles, des circuits et des puces électronique. Banjoland Un musée qui a pour thème Banjo-Kazooie et Banjo-Tooie, avec des éléments venant des mondes de ces jeux tel que l'arbre du Bois Clic-Clac, le bonhomme de neige du Pic Polaire, une pyramide de la Vallée de Gobi ou encore le Rusty Bucket. Colisée Il s'agit d'un Colisée construit pour les jeux olympique et les défis extravagant. Terrarium Terrifiant Il s'agit d'une serre spatial qui cultive des plantes bizarroïde. Montagne Perchée La bonne vieille Montagne Perchée, là où tout à commencer il y a 10 ans en 1998 dans Banjo-Kazooie. La Montagne Perchée sert maintenant de monde final dans le but d'affronter Grunty et ces machines dans une dernière confrontation. Stop 'n' Swop Si le joueur joue aux versions Xbox Live Arcade des jeux sur Nintendo 64 et qu'il récupère les objets du Stop 'n' Swop, il débloque des caisses de couleur différentEs et des défis du S.A.J. Différences avec les autres jeux * Banjo et Kazooie n'ont plus leurs mouvements spéciaux. * Banjo et Kazooie ont des designs différent. * Les Pièces de Puzzle, ne s'obtiennent que en réussissant des défis. * Aucune taupes enseigne les mouvements spéciaux en raison de leur suppression. * Les mondes sont divisés en plusieurs sections de niveaux. * Les Jinjos ne s’obtiennent plus en les touchant. * Les objets ne sont plus vivant. * Les transformations sont absentes dans ce jeu. Note(s) * C'est le dernier jeu pour Grant Kirkhope en tant que compositeur de Rare. * Au début du jeu, après avoir été traités de ratés par le S.A.J., Kazooie lui répond qu'ils sont apparus dans de nombreux jeux, mais le S.A.J. lui rétorque : "Mais bien moins que le petit bonhomme italien, n'est-ce pas ?", faisant ainsi référence à Mario et à ses très nombreuses apparitions vidéo-ludiques. * Le château du Roi Jingaling de Duelville, est une reproduction du château de sable de la baie du trésor. * Depuis Duelville, on peut apercevoir le manoir de Grabbed by the Ghoulies, un autre jeu développé par Rare. * Cheato est absent ainsi que la possibilité d'entré des codes de cheat. Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Xbox 360 Catégorie:Course Catégorie:Jeux B-K Quelle est votre jeu préféré ? Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Tooie Banjo-Kazooie : La revanche de Grunty Banjo-Pilot Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts